You Drive Me Crazy
by Riku Harada
Summary: She drives him crazy. He drives her crazy. He keeps her up all night. You get the picture, right? Dark goes to Riku's house one day to steal her heart. Dark x Riku, dedicated to evans625


_Authors Note: I heard this song on an mp3 site and fell in love with it. Yep, Britney Spear's "Crazy" from 1999. And I think it fits Risa, bit I used Riku. I like Riku. It's a riku x dark. And dedicated to evans625, who gave me the idea to make it a riku x dark. Yes, I would consider making a Riku/Krad or Riku/Dark again! Lyrics from lyrics007, which is probably the best lyrics site out there. I always go to it when I need lyrics.._

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Crazy" or D.N. Angel_

_Summary: He drives her crazy. She drives him crazy. Oh, come on now… it's not that bad to admit your feelings, Riku! (Dark x Riku) Crazy by Britney Spears Songfic._

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – Lyrics**

"Speaking"

You Drive Me (Crazy)

By Riku Harada

A Riku x Dark Story

**Baby, I'm so into you  
You've got that something, what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around, oh**

_He kissed me!_

_  
That pervert kissed me!_

Riku rolled over on her bed, trying to get the scene out of her head. But, yes, she still remembered that night when the Phantom Thief Dark kissed her. HER!

She couldn't stand it. Why'd he go and kiss her? And why did she see Daisuke?

**The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground  
Everytime you look at me  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see**

And why did she keep seeing that stupid scene in her head? She noticed she was repeatly thinking of the Phantom Thief, and actually watching some of his thefts. She constantly thought about him in class as well, which caused her to get a detention or two by answering the question with "Dark." It'd happened 5 times already.

**Loving you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before**

She walked out on her balcony, at the exact spot that they had encountered. _Oh please! He's not gonna come!_

From her room, she could hear her TV talking about Dark stealing a 'maiden's heart' that night. She rolled her eyes, thinking of what a pervert he was. She wanted to go to sleep, but she kept thinking about Dark.

Like, for example… his purple eyes… his muscular body…

She shook that out of her head.

**You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep**

She snapped out of her thoughts, when black feathers scattered all over her porch. She gasped. She immediately knew he was there, watching her.

"Where are you, you pervert!" she yelled, turning around.

**Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night**

"Gotcha," he said, covering her eyesight with his eyes.

She pushed him off. "What do you want?" she yelled, though she knew exactly what he wanted.

"You don't watch the news?" he asked, getting closer to her.

**Tell me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh**

She couldn't say no, the news was on her TV right now. Instead, she just frowned.

"Why do you choose me?"

"Cuz," he said, winking, "you drive me crazy."

Riku rolled her eyes, immediately knowing he got that from a song. "How corny," she muttered under her breath.

**That I'm not wastin  
My feelins on you  
Loving you means so much more**

"You're not gonna invite me in?" he asked, pouting.

"Shut up!" she said, walking in her room. He followed her.

She turned around. "What are you, a stalker!" she asked, trying to push him out, "Get out!"

**More than anything I ever felt before**

"That hurts," he said, holding up a CD.

Riku lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

Luckily… or unluckily for her, she had a radio, and he put it in. She excepted a stupid slow about sex and all that crap, about licking and sucking, but instead, a Britney Spears song came on.

**You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep**

He grabbed her chin, making her look up at his amethyst eyes. She blushed, trying not to focus on him, but her mind wouldn't listen to her.

"Seems like I drive you crazy too," he said, winking.

**Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night**

"T-that's not true!" she said.

"Yes, it is."

**Crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright**

"NO!"

"I know you've been thinking of me, I've been watching you," he said, putting his finger on her forehead.

**Every day and every night**

She narrowed her eyes, wondering if he was a stalker.

**You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep**

He got closer to her neck, nibbling on her neck. She turned every shade of red, and didn't bother to try and push him off, though her hands were on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, which beat at a slow and steady pace.

**Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night**

**You drive me crazy**

By the way her chest was so close to his, he probably could feel her rapid heartbeat. By this time, he was giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, and begging an entrance to her mouth. She shuddered a little, wondering if she would or not.

Her lips slowly parted, knowing that she was crazy about him.

**I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night**

After all, who wouldn't be?

9:07, Riku Harada


End file.
